Dalaran
Dalaran, also known as Dalaran City, is a Magocratic city-state founded on the southern bank of the Lordamere Lake in the Alterac Mountain range almost 3,000 years ago. Founded upon a massive ley-line by a collaboration of Elven and recently trained Human Wizards, Dalaran has become a haven for Magi across Azeroth. Dalaran and its Violet Citadel have served as a centerpiece of arcane study for much of Human history. The city-state's national color is violet, and its emblem is a golden eye set across a violet field. Initially, Dalaran was aligned with the Alliance of Lordaeron (and later the Grand Alliance) and located in the Eastern Kingdoms. However, with the beginning of the War against the Lich King, the Mages of Dalaran used their powers to lift the city from the ground and position it floating over Crystalsong Forest in the center of Northrend in order to more effectively wage war against the Scourge and Blue Dragonflight, and by rule of the magocracy, the city became open to both the Alliance and New Horde. This changed once more when Garrosh Hellscream ordered the malevolent Bombing of Theramore, forcing the then-leader of the Kirin Tor Jaina Proudmoore to align the city back with the Grand Alliance; this decision sparked much controversy. Later, with the third Burning Legion invasion, the Council of Six decided that the Horde must be let back in. Lady Proudmoore, however, voted against this and left the Kirin Tor, leaving Archmage Khadgar to take command. During the invasion, the city was also teleported to Deadwind Pass and later the Broken Isles. History Dalaran was one of several cities and kingdoms that emerged as the Empire of Arathor fell into decline. Before Dalaran, most Human Magi lived in Strom and its Tower of Arathor. Many fledgling wizards left the confines of Strom and traveled to Dalaran, hoping to develop their powers with greater freedom. More wizards followed over time, and the city became a haven for Magi and a center of Arcane Study. The citizens of Dalaran accepted the Wizard's open practice of magic and soon developed a prosperous society around it. Organizations The Kirin Tor and Kirin Tor.]] Following Dalaran's establishment, the Magocracy formed the Kirin Tor as an inter-racial council charged with cataloguing every spell, enchantment, artifact and other matters arcane in existence. The Kirin Tor became the ruling power in the city. Their headquarters was the Violet Citadel, an impressive spire named for the violet light reflected off of it. An inner council was convened, named the Council of Six, to lead the Kirin Tor in its affairs. The Mages' Union & Sorcerors' League Alongside the Kirin Tor, there had been two other organizations, prior to Dalaran's destruction, that had aided in the cataloging of spells and preservation of magical artifacts found across Azeroth. They were known as the Mages' Union, an agency notorious for it's strict apprenticeship policies and challenging tutelage; as well as the Sorcerors' League, which was dedicated to the mysterious and rather entertaining quality of the arcane, far more lax in comparison to the Mages' Union and Kirin Tor. Districts * The Violet Citadel is the seat of the Council of Six, the rulers of Dalaran. The citadel is also the location of the Grand Library and the Arcane Vault. * Runeweaver Square is the city's central plaza. A monument to the fallen of the War against the Lich King is * The Greyfang Enclave, formerly known as the Silver Enclave, is the Alliance-aligned district of the city. Formerly acting as the home of the Silver Covenant, it has been repurposed as a Gilnean embassy and is garrisoned by Gilnean soldiers under King Genn Greymane following Dalaran's arrival in the Broken Isles. * Windrunner's Sanctum, formerly known as the Sunreavers' Sanctum, is the Horde-aligned district of the city. Formerly acting as the home of the Sunreavers, it was mostly left uninhabited after their expulsion from the city. In more recent days, it has been occupied by the Horde's forces under Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner following Dalaran's arrival in the Broken Isles. * The Violet Hold is a maximum security prison complex created to contain dangerous or otherwise otherworldly entities that is operated by the Kirin Tor and is ran by Warden Alturas. * The Magus Commerce Exchange is the main trade district in Dalaran. * The Eventide is the southern district of the city, notable for being the location of the Dalaran Merchant's Bank and the Dalaran fountain. * Krasus' Landing, formerly known as Dalaran Landing, is the main entry point for non-magical visitors to the city of Dalaran. * The Antonidas Memorial is is a statue and park area dedicated to the late Archmage Antonidas, former mentor of Lady Jaina Proudmoore. * The [[The Underbelly|'Underbelly']] is the remnants of Dalaran's former sewer system, old and unused pipes still jutting out of the rock holding the city. Seen as the "slums" of Dalaran, it is a popular location for shadier people who are looking to avoid the Dalaran Guard. An underground fighting ring hosted by Goblins is located in the sewers along with a black market area. Gallery Pre-Third War Dalaran1.jpg|Dalaran prior to the Third War. Dalaran2.jpg|Dalaran streets prior to the Third War. Dalaran3.jpg|Dalaran prior to the Third War. Dalaran4.jpg|Dalaran prior to the Third War. Dalaran5.jpg|Dalaran prior to the Third War. Dalaran6.jpg|Dalaran prior to the Third War. Dalaran7.jpg|Dalaran from a farther perspective prior to the Third War. Dalaran8.jpg|Dalaran from a bird's eye view. Dalaran10.jpg|Dalaran from a bird's eye view. Dalaran11.jpg|Dalaran and... something, prior to the Third War. (Need clarification here.) Dalaran12.jpg|Dalaran crater after the city was moved. Dalaran13.jpg|More Dalaran Crater. Post-Third War Dalaran14.jpg|Dalaran above Northrend. Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Dalaran Locations Category:Magocracy of Dalaran